liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shortstuff (297)
Shortstuff, A.K.A. Experiment 297, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sabotage mechanical devices. Due to his accidental enlargement, his one true place is as an amusement park ride. Bio Experiment 297 was the 297th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter machinery and sabotage it from within. 297 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 297's pod landing in a sewage pipe. Lilo & Stitch: The Series After a vendor insulted Stitch about his size, the latter broke the vendor's lemonade cart. When lemonade from the broken lemonade cart trickled into the pipe, it touched 297's pod, activating him. Gantu, who had been notified of the experiment, saw 297 and grabbed him, but the latter was able to escape by pinching Gantu. 297 then proceeded to sabotage every ride in the nearby amusement park, causing panic among the tourists, before being captured by Lilo and Stitch. They took 297 back to the house, where Lilo named him Shortstuff. Stitch, who wanted to be bigger than his normal size, asked Pleakley to enlarge him using Jumba's protoplasmic growth ray. Unfortunately, during Stitch's growth process, Shortstuff used his claws to escape containment, and attempted to sabotage Jumba's growth ray. However, in the process, the ray enlarged Shortstuff into a giant behemoth before he escaped outside. Meanwhile, the effects of the growth ray had also enlarged Stitch into an equal behemoth. Gantu then came to the Pelekais' house looking for Shortstuff, only to find a humongous Stitch towering over him. When Lilo explained what happened and threatened to make Stitch even bigger, Gantu was forced to retreat. Later, Shortstuff went on a rampage, but soon faced off against the gigantic Stitch. At first, Shortstuff was able to easily overpower Stitch. However, when Stitch was shrunk back to his normal, functional size with Jumba's shrink ray, the latter easily defeated Shortstuff. Shortstuff's size was never reverted, and as a result, he found a one true place as an amusement park ride. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Shortstuff, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Shortstuff participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by swatting Leroys with his huge claws. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Shortstuff made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel was going to unleash him on the island, but sent Wishy-Washy instead by accident. He was also returned to his normal size in this episode. Personality Shortstuff is ill-tempered, reckless and clever. Armed with four claws and a very short temper, he's not exactly afraid to take on bigger opponents and is very touchy about his size, after being accidentally enlarged. Biology Appearance Shortstuff is a small red-orange crab-like experiment with four claws, four legs, dark blue eyes, a thin mouth with a turquoise tongue and two antennae on his head, able to swivel at the waist more than 360 degrees. He was originally the size of a crab, but was accidentally enlarged to twice the size of a house, and about 200 feet tall. He was also returned to his normal size. Special Abilities Shortstuff can sabotage machinery by entering and cutting the mechanism and electrical wiring using his claws. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Shortstuff's pod color is green. *Shortstuff is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 297 Primary function: Sabotage mechanical and electrical devices". *Oddly, when Shortstuff's image is reflected off of Stitch's eyes in The Origin of Stitch, he is facing directly at the screen instead of to his right. Gallery 297 shortstuff by bricerific43-d59nwt1.jpg 297 shortstuff super sized form by bricerific43-d6vjzci.jpg 297_Shortstuff__by_experiments.jpg One big ohana by piranha2021-d6azyqp.png 8d93eba402b8a83ccd4d8223da72a07d-d34lih9.png screenCapture 02.08.13 12-48-16.jpg|Shortstuff's experiment pod screenCapture 02.08.13 12-51-47.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 12-52-43.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 12-52-50.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 12-53-34.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 12-54-14.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 12-59-02.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 13-00-24.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 13-04-10.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 13-05-37.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 13-06-26.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 13-07-39.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 18-24-52.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 18-25-28.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 18-25-39.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 18-26-09.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-12-35.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-12-59.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-14-25.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-15-24.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-16-11.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-17-52.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-18-26.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-21-42.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-23-02.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-23-30.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-24-35.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-25-03.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-26-04.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-26-48.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-28-11.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-29-18.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-29-56.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-32-36.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-33-16.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-34-22.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-35-14.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-35-33.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-35-42.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-36-25.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-37-05.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-41-48.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-42-12.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-44-29.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-45-16.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-45-48.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-46-26.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-47-24.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-48-54.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-49-41.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-50-20.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-51-14.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-51-25.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-52-09.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-52-46.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-53-37.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-54-16.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-54-59.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-56-17.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-57-02.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-57-35.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-58-54.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-59-08.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-59-26.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-00-22.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-00-59.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-02-09.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-02-48.jpg|Shortstuff zapped screenCapture 02.08.13 21-02-59.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-03-14.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-03-28.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-03-57.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-04-22.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-04-37.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-04-50.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-05-57.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-06-25.jpg|Giant Shortstuff screenCapture 02.08.13 21-07-50.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-39-02.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-40-17.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-43-13.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-44-16.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-45-57.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-48-07.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-48-27.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-49-16.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-49-59.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-51-08.jpg|Shortstuff vs. Stitch screenCapture 03.08.13 1-52-03.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-52-43.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-53-26.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-54-03.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-55-38.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-56-12.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-56-20.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-57-51.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-59-12.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-59-42.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-00-24.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-01-03.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-01-41.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-02-41.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-04-22.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-04-42.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-05-18.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-07-26.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-09-03.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-10-07.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-10-18.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-11-05.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-11-19.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-12-07.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-12-43.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-13-37.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-14-07.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-14-47.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-15-29.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-16-28.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-17-14.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-18-39.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-19-44.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-23-14.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-24-23.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-25-31.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-26-54.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-27-22.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-28-16.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-30-54.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-32-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h59m41s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h50m19s90.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h00m30s20.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h50m26s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h53m54s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h49m29s122.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h52m21s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h50m38s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h36m32s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m00s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h41m26s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m49s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h30m20s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Shortstuff.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 18-27-34.jpg 297anime.jpg|Shortstuff in Stitch! anime screenCapture 03.02.13 2-04-02.jpg panes51.jpg Shortstuffscreen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males